Lets make a baby
by LittleMissStark
Summary: continuation of Clint and Lady Loki. they want to be parents but there facing some difficulties along the way.


Loki was in the bathroom, looking at the negative pregnancy test with a frown. This was the fourth one. Did other human woman have this problem? She frowned, feeling her eyes water as she threw it away. She knew Clint was outside the door waiting like an excited puppy. She hated disappointing him. She opened the door, seeing him sitting on the bed. Clint saw her, standing and walking toward her. She spoke. "Nothing." Clint held her arm gently with a weak smile. She could see the disappointment in his eyes as he tried to hide it. "Don't worry, we'll get there." Her eyes watered. "Do other earth woman have this problem?" He smiled sadly, kissing her head. "Some. Lets go talk to Banner, maybe he has some idea whats going on." he nodded, letting him lead her out of the room.

Bruce took his glasses off, looking deep in thought. "And you've been having regular periods?" Loki nodded, Clint sitting next to her. "Yes." Bruce sighed. "I could run a few tests, see whats going on inside but that's all I can really do. I'm not a fertility doctor." Within a few minutes Loki was in the medical bay of Avengers tower. It was added as they often need medical help after missions (or pranks gone wrong) and most of them didn't like having to go to S.H.I.E.L.D medical if they didn't have to. She had on a medical gown as Bruce started to get some equipment. She was sitting on one of the medical beds, Clint by her side, arm around her. Bruce came over. "Here, I need to put these on your head. It'll help JARVIS scan your brain to see if there's any issue up there." She swallowed. "There could be a problem with my head?"Bruce smiled. "Unlikely but I don't ant to rule out any possibility." She frowned.

Once all was done Bruce went thru the test and scans then took her blood and samples from her uterus and ovaries, to her discomfort. After a few more minutes, once Loki was changed Bruce came back to her. Clint saw him. "So good news?" Bruce sighed. "Yes and no. The good news is that everything is healthy. Loki, How long have you been a woman?" Loki blushed, looking away. "A little more then a year." Bruce nodded. "Well, human women, there born with all the eggs there going to have, they lose some each month with a period which is your body basically getting rid of the old egg. But you were never born female so your body never produced any eggs. At the moment, you don't have any eggs to fertilize." Clint frowned seeing her eyes water. He never knew that she wanted a child as much as him. He spoke up. "But if she has a period, then at some point she has to have an egg, right?" Bruce adjusted his glasses. "Yes, that is correct. Not all hope is lost just made more difficult. Do you keep track of your period?" Loki nodded. "Yes. I should keep an eye on it?" Bruce nodded. "When it gets closer to your date, try then then come see me." Loki frowned, nodding. Clint lead her out of the medical bay.

A few weeks later, Loki saw her time of the month was very close. Perhaps this would be a good time. They had been trying nearly everyday since there check up with Bruce. She made her way to the training room. Her dear husband was the only one in there, practicing his bow. She smirked, walking up to him. "There is my archer." He smirked, turning to see her. "There's my trickster." She smirked, chuckling lowly, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Make sure your aim is steady and true." He smirked, raising his bow, aiming the arrow. She then wrapped her hands around his, her hand over top his starting to feel up the arrows shaft with a smirk. "Don't mind me. Get your target." He bit back a groan, watching her hand work the arrows shaft. He gasped out as her other hand traveled lower to his tenting pant, rubbing him.

He let his bow fall with the arrow, turning to her and crashing his lips to hers. She gasped into the kiss, moaning as he pressed her up against the nearest wall. Pining her against the wall was his favorite. His hands roamed over her breasts, taking her shirt off along with her bra, taking a nipple in his mouth. She moaned,her head arching against the wall. "Ahh Clint..." She grabbed as his shirt and pants, panting. "This...off.." He chuckled lowly, taking his shirt off, throwing it to he floor along with her cloths. Within moments they were both nude, his hard member showing proudly as he brought her legs around him as he pinned her to the wall.

He pressed into her warmth with a groan as he sunk in. She moaned, her head arched against the wall and he went slowly, making sure he felt every bit of him. Once he was seated inside her her legs tightened around him. A silent signal to move. He pulled out then thrust back in, her arms wrapping around him. He groaned as he continued thrusting in and out. Her moaning and heavy breaths spurring him on. "Oh Gods...Clint..." He moaned into her neck, going harder, feeling himself so close. She cried out, her arms and legs gripping around him like a vice. He could feel her juices leaking out of her. It was too much, he moaned biting her neck, coming deep inside her, panting. A few minutes passed as he pulled out, kissing her head and neck. She smiled, watching him change and handing over her cloths. Clint smiled, kissing her. "I have a good feeling about this one." She smiled, weakly, feeling doubt edge up. What if they never were able to have a child of there own?

Clint woke to the sounds of Loki being sick in the bathroom again. This has been all week and he was worried. He went to the bathroom, hearing the sink, knowing it was safe to go in. he frowned. "You've been sick a while." She frowned. "I am fine. Just a bug." "Are you sure it's just a bug?" She looked over at him. "What are you saying?" He smiled weakly. "I'm saying, take another test." She frowned. "I don't want to be disappointed again." He kissed her head. "I promise, you won't be." And now, he was sitting outside there bathroom, waiting for her to finish the test. He prayed he was right. Suddenly the door was open, showing a shocked but happy Loki. He smiled, walking over to her. She had tears in her eyes as she showed the pregnancy test to Clint. It was positive. He laughed, hugging her. "I told you that you wouldn't be disappointed."she smiled kissing him. "Were going to be parents." Clint chuckled, hugging her. He couldn't wait to tell the rest of the team.

Once everyone was in the room for lunch, Clint couldn't keep his mouth shut, like an excited toddler. "I'm having a baby!" Tony laughed, Steve shook his head and Bruce chuckled, Natasha rolled her eyes and Thor was beaming. Loki groaned face palming. "I think he means I am pregnant, we are going to be parents." Thor laughed. "This is wonderful! I am going to be an uncle!" He came around the table, hugging his sister tightly. She growled. "There won't be a baby if you crush me." He let go, smiling sheepishly. She let out a breath before smiling softly, fondly at her brother. "Loveable oaf." Bruce smiled. "Did you just find out today I take it?" She nodded. "Yes, how long are human pregnancies?" "Nine months, give or take a month. Sometimes they come earlier then expected or later. " Bruce looked at the calender. It was the middle of May. He counted the mouths. "You should be due around February." Clint smiled. "A valentines day baby. Sweet." Loki smiled softer, her hands going to her stomach. "I do not care what day they are born on, as long a our baby is healthy." Clint smiled, seeing the glow already in his wife. He wrapped his arm around her,kissing her head, thinking about there bright future.

Over the course of the next month, Loki was sick nearly all the time and had a hard time holding food down and then her whole body always hurt and ached. The team was worried it was a bad sign but Bruce always checked her and everything was going just fine. She used the mouth wash, spiting it into the sink with a face. The taste of acid was almost always on her tongue. Clint came into the bathroom with a frown. "Feeling any better?" She frowned. "A bit but it will change in an hour or so. How long until this sickness go away?" Clint sighed. "I don't know, some woman it's just a month, sometimes it could be the whole nine months." She whined, hiding into his chest. "Everything hurts." He wrapped his arms around her gently. "I know..I wish I could do more. Com'on, lets lay down." She nodded but then suddenly a light was engulfing her and she vaguely heard Clint calling out for her in a panic.

Then as soon as the light engulfed her it was gone and she was left falling to the golden floor of her Asguardian palace. She swallowed down her fear and building nausea, looking around. She saw Odin, Thor standing near him. She stood, weakly glaring. "What is the meaning of this Odin?" Thor frowned, walking toward his sister. "I couldn't watch you suffer carrying his child." She felt a panic rise, her hands going to her stomach. "You are not hurting my baby.." Thor shook his head. "Of corse not! I would never! I asked father to give your magic and immortality back." Loki swallowed, looking at Odin, who was now standing. "Loki, I see you are a changed person. You no longer wish to harm but to protect. If you so wish after the child is born, I can change you back to your original form but for now I can return your magic and immortality." Suddenly Odin was shooting abeam of light from his staff, hitting Loki with a grunt and groan of pain.

Clint was in a panic. Once Loki had disappeared in the beam of light he ran down to the kitchen, telling everyone what happened. Natasha tried to calm him down but nothing seemed to work. He was ready to get his bow when suddenly there was a light in the living room then Thor was there, holding Loki who was passed out in his arms. Clint ran over, glaring at Thor. "What the hell happened?" Thor smiled. "Do not fear, she is asleep. Odin gave her magic back but the she refused the immortality." Clint swallowed, looking her over. "But shes ok?" Thor nodded. "Yes. She will be much better once she wakes." Clint started leading him to there room, ignoring the questions and stares from the others.

Clint stayed by her side, laying down next to her. It was a few hours later when she woke, groaning lightly as she looked over, seeing Clint. He smiled softly. "Hey.." She smiled before looking deep in thought. "My magic. It's back. I feel better, stronger, healthier." He smiled. "That's great-" "But Odin gave me a choice." Clint frowned. "What kind of choice?" She swallowed. "He said, once the child is born, that I have the choice of being returned to my original self. Male." Clint nodded, thinking a moment. "I don't care what you chose, I just want you." She smiled softly, kissing him. She had some thinking to do.

AN: reviews are awesome! :D


End file.
